


Oh you bite your friends like chocolate.

by Maryam_Monroe



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryam_Monroe/pseuds/Maryam_Monroe
Summary: Gerard frunce el ceño cuando sus dedos se topan con el fondo de la bolsa. Sus cejas se juntan aún más cuando tantea buscando más envoltorios y se confirman sus sospechas de que sí, la bolsa ha quedado vacía. Escucha el sonido del papel rasgándose y alza la cabeza justo a tiempo de mirar a su novio desenvolviendo uno de los besos de chocolate. El último....O, 635 palabras de Frank y Gerard discutiendo por un chocolate. Nada serio.





	Oh you bite your friends like chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto en unos... ¿cuarenta minutos? Quizá treinta. Para unas promps en un grupo de Facebook. Subí capturas a Twitter. No es la gran cosa, pero me parece que quedó tierno, así que pues, disfruten, supongo (?).  
> (Título de [*esa* canción de The 1975](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNR8sJy2oM8), que es de las pocas de ellos que conozco. Se me hizo bonita, así que les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen. Si quieren (?)

Gerard frunce el ceño cuando sus dedos se topan con el fondo de la bolsa. Sus cejas se juntan aún más cuando tantea buscando más envoltorios y se confirman sus sospechas de que sí, la bolsa ha quedado vacía. Escucha el sonido del papel rasgándose y alza la cabeza justo a tiempo de mirar a su novio desenvolviendo uno de los besos de chocolate. El último.

 — Frank.

Lo dice suavemente, pero también con un tono de advertencia. El aludido se detiene, con el chocolate medio abierto a centímetros de su boca, y le mira con ojos grandes y avellanados y « _no, no va a ganarme con eso.»_

— Frank. — repite, con más firmeza esta vez. El papel de la bolsa (ahora vacía) de chocolates entre ellos cruje cuando el menor de los dos se remueve en el sofá, aún sin soltar el envoltorio, aún sin dejar de mirar a Gerard con esos ojos suyos que lucen inocentes pero claro que no lo son.

— ¡Frank! — chilla, cuando el descarado aparta el resto del aluminio con los dedos y se mete el chocolate en la boca, con una velocidad que Gerard no esperaba ver en él.

Frank se ríe por la nariz cuando Gerard se tira sobre él, aplastando la bolsa, metiéndole un codazo, y con su rodilla atinando a no darle en la entrepierna milagrosamente. Forcejean como un par de niños durante un momento, hasta que Frank masculla un “¡espera, espera, ya te lo doy!” que no se entiende bien, y Gerard vuelve a dejarse caer sobre los cojines con un bufido.

— ¿Me darás qué, Frank?

— Tú estúpido chocolate — le responde, haciendo un esfuerzo para no reírse y terminar de tragarse el dulce en el proceso. Gerard gruñe.

— Ya lo baboseaste todo, ¿para qué quiero el jodido chocolate ahora?

— Cierra los ojos y te lo doy. — insiste, y gesticula violentamente con la mano cuando Gerard no le hace caso. — ¡Ciérralos! — y si Gerard le escucha esta vez, es porque le ha dado gracia el parecido que tiene con un crío de seis años queriendo enseñarle a sus padres algo fabuloso que acaba de descubrir.

Suspira con fuerza, cerrando los ojos con lentitud y consciente de que está poniendo esa cara de exasperación que le ha metido en tantos problemas, esperando escuchar a Frank tragar y reírse en su cara por creerle como un idiota. Así que es de esperar que se lleve una sorpresa cuando siente al enano de su novio encaramándose sobre el sofá hasta sentarse sobre sus piernas, atraerle del rostro y juntar sus bocas con brusquedad.

Le corresponde al instante, obviamente, clavándole los dedos en la cintura de los jeans y soltando un sonidito de sorpresa. Frank empuja la lengua sobre sus labios, obligándole a abrirlos, introduciendo el chocolate medio derretido y sin forma en su boca en medio del proceso de darle un beso demasiado húmedo para hacerlo de manera casual, de los que no se dan en público si el ‘pudor’ es un término con el que estás familiarizado. Cuando se separa Gerard se encuentra soltando un quejido e inclinando el rostro hacia adelante, preparado para recibir el segundo, que no llega. Porque Frank se está riendo. Pero esta vez es una de esas risitas estúpidas que sólo suelta cuando están ellos dos solos.

— Ahí está, te di tu beso de chocolate — le dice, con una sonrisa estúpida y los ojos oscurecidos ante el obvio doble sentido de su ridícula bromita.

Gerard se relame los labios, atrapando el sabor del chocolate mezclado con el café y los cigarrillos consumidos de esta mañana. Se ríe como una colegiala enamorada, introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos traseros de los jeans de Frank (demasiado ajustados como para clasificar en la talla de hombre) y empujándole suavemente de su agarre para acercarle más. — Eres un idiota.


End file.
